


Coup d'etat

by MilaniMelania



Series: Spidey-pool, the beginning [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaniMelania/pseuds/MilaniMelania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Deadpool and Spider-Man have sex for the first time, Mary Jane comes back into his life and he is conflicted on which direction is "right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup d'etat

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters who appear within these stories. I just love Spideypool =^__^=

Peter rolls over in his bed and opens his eyes, the sun shines in on his face as he reminisces about the previous night. He contemplates how surprisingly gentle Deadpool was with him. Peter sits up and realizes that he slept in for quite a while, he goes to shower and remembers that he left his phone in his Spiderman costume. He grabs the pants and sits on his bed wrapped in a towel. He pulls out the phone and notices a missed call.

“What?” Peter says as he calls Mary Jane back immediately

“Hello?” Mj answers

Peter feels nervous but responds “H-Hey Mj…I’m sorry about missing your call, I had a late night”

“Yea, would you like to meet up at some point today? And talk?” Mj asks hesitantly

“I would love to! You can come to my place, I’ll just be editing pictures all day” Peter replies

“Sure, I’ll see you in a bit Pete”

“Great!” Peter says enthusiastically

They both hang up and Peter can’t help but feel excited, he folds up his Spiderman suit and places it far in the closet. He pulls out a t-shirt and pants then proceeds to get dressed for the day. He hears a knock and races over to the door.

“Hold on!” says Peter as he opens the door, no one is there. He scratches his head confused and then begins to close his door. As he turns around he sees Deadpool crouched outside of his window waving.

“Pete! Lemme in!” Deadpool said excitedly

Peter walks over to the window and opens it. “Do you ever use the door?” Peter asks

As Deadpool climbs in he responds “What for? The window is much more fun! Besides I brought us some Mexican food” Deadpool holds up a bag filled with tacos and chimichangas

“Deadpool, you need to call before you just show up you know” Peter says flustered

“Geez what’s your problem? Are we out of the Honeymoon phase already?” Deadpool asks as he plops down on the couch.

“What honeymoon phase? Look you have to go, we’re not dating Wade.”

“Oh stop…get over here witcha cute self” Deadpool says as he pats the seat next to him in an attempt to usher Peter over to the couch.

“Seriously, you need to leave” Peter says before he is interrupted by an actual knock at the door. He races over and looks through the peephole to see Mary Jane. “Shit!” he says quietly to himself. “Just a minute, I’ll be right there!!” Peter says nervously as he runs over to the couch to grab Deadpool by the arm. “Hey what are you---mbmfmbl” Deadpool replies before his mouth is muffled by Peter’s hand. Peter forces Deadpool into his bedroom.

“Keep quiet!” Peter says sternly to Deadpool before slamming the door. He runs over to the front door and fixes his hair before opening it. Mj stands there with her glowing green eyes and fiery long red hair, she looks up at Peter and gives him a soft smile.

“Sorry I came so early, I just couldn’t wait…I hope that’s ok” Mary Jane says gingerly

“Of course, you can come over whenever you want…” Peter responds as he takes a step back to let her in. Mary Jane walks in and sits down on the couch, Peter walks over and sits down next to her.

“I’m so sorry about everything Mj, I know I’m an idiot I’ve just been so preoccupied with everything and—” “Peter, I love you.” Mj says cutting Peter off. He looks up at her somewhat relieved and confused.

“Pete, I over reacted and I’m just lucky to have such a sweet guy…” Maryjane says as she leans over to kiss Peter. Their lips touch and Peter pulls Mj closer to him as he places his on hand on the side of her face. Deadpool sees them on the couch through the cracked bedroom door. He feels his heart drop to the pit of his stomach and slowly backs away from the door.

 

He lets out a disappointed sigh and walks over to Peter’s bedroom window. Deadpool quietly lifts the window and proceeds to leap out.

Mary Jane looks lovingly into Peter’s eyes as she caresses his face after their kiss. “Oh shoot! I’m late for work Pete” Mj says abruptly while looking at the clock behind Peter. She grabs her purse and gives Peter one last kiss on the lips. “See you later?” Mj asks “Of course!” Peter responds enthusiastically while walking her to the door. They kiss once more as she exits the door and runs down the hall, Peter watches her then closes the door. He reminisces on the previous few moments then remembers he left Deadpool in his bedroom.

“Shit!” Peter says as he runs over to the bedroom door, “Dead—” Peter stops speaking as he notices Deadpool is gone. Peter lets out a loud sigh and rubs his forehead.

A few weeks pass and Deadpool is chasing a man through an apartment building. He leaps over the bodies of injured and killed bodyguards which he took down just a few minutes ago. The target tries to dodge the mercenary as sweat pours from his forehead. The man busts out of a doorway at the base of the building into an alley. Deadpool follows him and then stops outside the doorway.

“Ok, I’m tired now!” Deadpool yells to the man a few paces ahead of him as he reaches out his arm holding a gun. Deadpool shoots the man in his calf who screams in pain and topples over. Deadpool walks over to the cowering man cradling his injured leg.

“I get bored pretty easily, and I was sick of chasing you” Deadpool says calmly

“WHAT DO YOU WANT!?” The man screams

Deadpool pulls out a small booklet and flips through the pages. He lands on a picture sent to him of a gold flash drive. He turns the book towards the man and shows him the picture.

“I-I DON’T HAVE IT!” The man pleads, Deadpool scratches the side of his head with the barrel of his gun. “See, the problem with that is I was told you have this. The people who pay me to find things aren’t wrong. So….” Deadpool trails off as he begins to point the gun at the man’s other leg.

“OK! OK!” The man screeches, he slowly reaches his hand into his pocket and pulls out the gold flash drive. Deadpool snatches it. “Please, just let me go!” the man says. “See it’s not that easy, because if you’re bullshitting me and what is supposed to be on here isn’t, you’re not going to be alive later…” Deadpool replies. He grabs the man’s arm and yanks him up to his feet. “Since you’ve lied to me once, you have one less strike let’s go.” Deadpool says as he ushers the man back into the building. They reach door and head back to the master computer room. The man plugs in the flash drive and brings up all of the information within the storage card. Deadpool snatches the card and places it in his pouch.

“Great! Have a good night, you should probably get that leg checked out” Deadpool says with a chuckle as he turns his back on the man to walk away. The man quickly pulls out a pistol from underneath the desk and swings around in his chair to aim at Deadpool and shoots. Deadpool is hit in his back, before he can react a web is shot towards the man which clogs the gun. The man gasps and drops his gun then attempts to get up. Spidey, perched on the wall shoots another web to disable the man’s feet. Deadpool is kneeled on the ground in pain. Spiderman hops down and stands between the man and Deadpool, he walks over to make sure the mercenary is ok. Spidey bends down to check on him, as Deadpool turns around to see the Spiderman quickly he pulls out his gun and shoots. The bullet barely misses Spiderman and hits the man right between his eyes. Spiderman turns to see the man was wielding the previously webbed gun aimed at him. 

 

“Ah…He was gonna shoot you” Deadpool says as he stands up in pain. Spiderman quickly walks over to Deadpool’s aid and places his arm around his waist helping DP out of the office building. They get back out to the alley and Deadpool sits on top of a dumpster. Deadpool lifts up his shirt and removes his arm from one sleeve while resting the remainder of his top on his shoulder. Spiderman watches with concern as Deadpool pulls out his small hunting knife to dig out the bullet which pierced his back but got lodged on the way out of his chest. Deadpool lets out a loud painful grunt and kicks the dumpster with the heel of his boot as he pulls out the bullet remains. Spiderman holds the wound together with two fingers then shoots a web over it.

“That should keep it closed until it heals” Spiderman says

“It’s probably healed now, I just didn’t want another bullet lodged in my chest” Deadpool retorts with a monotone voice. He rips the web off his chest and throws it to the ground and puts back on the top of his costume. Deadpool leaps off the dumpster and lands in a puddle. “What are you doing here anyway?” Deadpool asks

“I could hear you buildings away Wade” Spiderman says cheerfully

“Yeah well, problem solved…see you around.” Deadpool says coldly as he begins to walk away. Spiderman shoots Deadpool’s shoulder with a web and turns him back around.

“Hey, wait! Why are you in such a rush??” Spidey says

“I don’t want to do this right now, go have fun with your girlfriend” Deadpool responds. He continues to turn around and walk away from Spiderman. Deadpool snatches the web from his shoulder and throws it to the ground. Spiderman feeling dejected watches the tall, muscular mercenary walk away until he can no longer see his silhouette in the distance.

Peter sits at his dining room table picking at his food across from Mary Jane who enthusiastically talks about her day.

“And then he told me that I got the part, I couldn’t believe it Pete! Peter?” Mj says

“Oh, yea that’s great sweetheart, I’m really happy for you…I can’t wait to see it.” Peter says

Mary Jane puts down her fork and asks “Are you ok? You seem really distracted…”

Peter looks up at Mary Jane and smiles “Yeah…I’m just thinking about a friend of mine. We got into a fight a few weeks ago and I haven’t really talked to him since” Peter replies

Mary Jane reaches across the table and caresses Peter’s hand “Well food is always a great peace offering, maybe you could get his favorite meal and just talk everything over?”

Peter smiles and kisses Mary Jane’s hand “Thank you” he says

A little while later Peter carefully sits up in bed next to a peacefully sleeping Mary Jane. He climbs out of bed and goes to wash his face, Peter grabs his Spiderman suit from the back of his closet and quickly gets dressed. He walks over to Mary Jane and softly kisses her forehead, she sighs in her sleep and says

“I love you Peter…” He smiles and puts on his mask, Peter walks over to the window and hops out onto the fire escape and shoots a web off to another building. Peter swings through the sky for a while until he reaches the high rise that Wade lives in. He lands on the balcony and knocks at the door, no one answers. A few moments later the front door creeps open and the lights come on. Deadpool walks in, full costume and throws down his guns, swords and utility belt all in a pile as he closes the door. Without noticing Peter he begins to open the refrigerator and pulls out a half empty handle of whiskey. Peter taps again at the balcony door, Deadpool turns around and sees the Spiderman awkwardly standing outside. He walks over while placing the bottle onto his coffee table and unlatches the sliding door. Deadpool slides it open and Peter steps in holding a bag.

“What are you doing here?’ Deadpool asks with a dry tone

“Wade…I just want to talk. I brought you some tacos and chimichangas!” Peter says optimistically while holding up the bag of food. Deadpool walks over to his couch and grabs the handle of whiskey while plopping down. Peter gingerly walks over to the couch and sits down next to Deadpool, he places the food on the coffee table in front of them and removes his mask. Deadpool lifts the base of his own mask and takes a huge guzzle from the bottle.

“So, what’s up?” Deadpool asks, “I haven’t seen or talked to you in weeks! Whatever I did, I’m sorry Wade…” Peter says nervously.

“Well you decided that you wanted to keep your girlfriend, so I backed off.” Deadpool replies.

“Wade I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

Deadpool scoffs “Oh, but you did mean to hurt me. You played with me and then made up with your girlfriend and tongued her out while I sat in the next room.” Deadpool replies while taking another swig from his bottle.

“I didn’t know everything would play out that way…we can be friends” Spidey says with optimism

Deadpool looks over at Peter “Look, I don’t know how to be your “friend” Peter, so it’s probably best we just don’t see each other anymore. In case you hadn’t noticed I’m kind of crazy, I don’t really do boundaries well.”

“I miss you!” Peter blurts out before nervously realizing what he confessed, Deadpool glances at Peter for a brief moment before turning away

“My life hasn’t been the same ever since I met you, it’s really been chaotic actually…but I feel happier, when you’re there Wade. I don’t know how to explain it. You drive me nuts, but I enjoy being around you”

Deadpool attempts to get up and Peter grabs his wrist, Deadpool looks over annoyed as Peter yanks him closer. Peter abruptly kisses Wade, whose tough exterior seems to melt away momentarily. Deadpool’s shoulders drop as he leans into the innocent kiss, he aggressively grabs the back of Peter’s head as he slides his tongue into the Spiderman’s mouth. Peter is taken a back for a moment by the gesture but also turned on by Deadpool’s passion. Deadpool rolls his tongue with Peter’s and ends the kiss by licking Peter’s top lip and biting the succulent bottom one. Peter gently smiles at Deadpool and nuzzles under his chin while giving him a hug.

“I’m sorry” Peter utters

Peter had not realized how much he missed Wade until this very moment. He couldn’t fight it anymore, Peter knew that he genuinely cared for Wade and even developed feelings for him. But what of Mary Jane, he knew that he loved her but in this instance he tried not to think about the future. He just focused on right now, being wrapped in Wade’s strong, warm arms. Deadpool looked down at Peter and kissed him on the forehead. He proceeds to stand, Peter grabs the waist of Deadpool’s pants and pulls him closer. Peter gets down to his knees and begins to unbuckle Deadpool’s costume. He looks up at Wade as he reaches in and pulls out his flaccid yet still massive penis. Wade lifts his arm and rakes his fingers through Peter’s thick brown hair. Peter softly begins to stroke Deadpool’s penis with one hand while keeping his balance with the other. Peter lets out his tongue and softly licks around the head and the cum dripping from the tip, he wraps his lips around Wade’s member and glides it into his warm, wet mouth. Wade closes his eyes and simply enjoys the sensual gesture, Peter can feel it growing as he smoothly moves Wade in and out of his mouth. Deadpool parts his lips and his breath becomes heavier as he opens his eyes to look down at the Spiderman sucking on his manhood.

“Can you control your gag reflex?” Deadpool asks in a deep gruff voice. Peter looks up and slightly nods, Deadpool puts his thumb on Peter’s bottom lip and grazes it. He then clutches the back of Peter’s head and rams himself into the back of Peter’s throat. Peter’s eyes begin to tear as he attempts to regain his composure he grips tightly onto Wade’s burly thighs and allows Wade to essentially fuck his mouth. Saliva pools at the base of Peter’s mouth as it begins to drip from his bottom lip and string onto his costume. Deadpool throws his head back and releases a deep moan from the intense pleasure of Peter’s mouth. Wade clinches onto Peter’s hair and pulls his head back releasing his own throbbing erection from the Spiderman’s mouth. Deadpool instantly bends over to stick his tongue down Peter’s throat. After the somewhat aggressive yet amorous kiss, Peter gasps for air and wraps his arms around Wade’s neck. Deadpool subsequently envelops Peter’s waist with his massive muscular arms while picking him up at the same time. Peter wraps his legs tightly around Deadpool as he gets carried to the bedroom. This is the first time Peter has ever been exposed to Wade’s quaint habitat. Deadpool tosses Peter onto his queen sized bed draped in solid black silk covers. Deadpool peels of his top and reveals his herculean chest, Peter leans up and lightly places his palm on Wade’s disfigured pectoral muscle. Wade lays his hand over Peter’s and says “The damage is all over my body”

Peter smiles “It just means you have character…I don’t care about your scars Wade, they don’t bother me.” Deadpool compassionately kisses Peter who continues to pull down Wade’s pants. Peter clutches and strokes Wade’s penis as he tries to remove the cryptic red and black mask. Deadpool attempts to pull away. “It’s ok Wade…it’s just me, no secrets remember?” Peter says. Feeling somewhat reassured Deadpool removes his own mask, Peter finally sees the man who he has become enamored with. Peter smiles as he gets on his knees and kisses Wade’s lips. Wade grabs Peter’s still clothed erection, in between their lips touching Wade says “Baby turn-over” Peter obliges to Wade’s request who begins to literally tear his clothes off. Peter is not used to such aggression from Wade in this tender moment. Wade bends Peter over and holds his head down into the pillow while stroking himself with his other hand. He looks down and spits on his own dick before shoving himself entirely into Peter’s awaiting opening. Peter lets out a yelp, not being ready he grips the sheets as tightly as he can while Wade thrusts harder and harder. Peter screams Wade’s name in between gasping for breaths. Wade leans down bending himself over the angle of Peter’s hips while still thrusting inside of him for just a moment and says “I love you Peter” while biting his ear. Peter’s face becomes flush red from Wade’s divulgence.

Peter places his hand on Wade’s chest and slightly pushes him back. “Wait” Peter gasps “Wait, I want to see you” Peter says as he leans up and proceeds to lie on his back, he entangles Wade in his legs and pulls him closer. The moon shining through Wade’s bedroom window eclipses one side of his face for Peter to see clearly. He sees Wade heavily swallow and pulls him down for a kiss. Wade continues to make love to Peter, much more tender and sensual now. Peter has broken through the anger and resentment Wade felt before. Unhurt, and in love with his one and only Spiderman. Peter feels Wade’s muscles tighten around and inside of him as he whispers to Wade “I want you to cum inside of me”

Wade smirks and responds in a panting voice “Oh yea?”

Peter nods and lasciviously kisses Wade’s lips, he holds tightly onto Wade’s back as he begins to climax and releases himself into Peter while letting out a bellowing baritone moan. Wade hangs his head over Peter’s shoulder while catching his breath. Peter closes his eyes feeling the movement of Wade’s breaths while he rests one hand on Wade’s back and the other on the base of his neck. Wade leans up and pulls out then proceeds to lie down next to Peter with one arm behind his head and the other resting behind Peter. Peter turns his whole body towards Wade by lying on his side. “You know you owe me another Spiderman costume right?”

Wade smirks and gives out a chuckle, “Whatever you want babe” Wade says while yawning.

 

“…I love you too Wade…” Peter says gently

 

Caught off guard Wade quickly glances over to Peter who smiles kindly as his eyes begin to grow heavy and carry him off into slumber. Wade surprised at Peter’s impromptu confession pulls him closer and smiles as he kisses Pete’s forehead.


End file.
